Imaginary
by Hibiko Caprali
Summary: Bakura's had enough of Ryou being beaten..Ryou just wants the pain to go away..both wish the nightmare from the face of the earth. Yaoi, shonenai BxR, character death UPDATED!


Disclaimer: I do not own 'Imaginary' by Evanescence. For that matter, I don't own Evanescence either! Or Yu-Gi-Oh.. I changed the 'goddess of imaginary light' line, since it didn't fit. Sorry for those of you who like the bastard who's causing Ryou all this pain (it's a suprise), but I needed a change of pace.

**(o)(O)(o)**

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clocks, screaming monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay!_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

Ryou screamed. The knife dragging itself across the pale flesh of his arm was almost impossible to ignore. He felt something wet lick the blood away, refused to look at his tormentor; he knew who it was.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

It would be so easy to imagine he was by himself, the scars and emotions all gone. The knife was flicking idly across his chest, drawing thin lines of blood everywhere. He could understand why Bakura hated Ryou's tormentor so.

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos, your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

He let a whimper flee his mouth. A slap, nails digging into his skin, was delivered to his face. Tears trickled down the now red skin. Oh, he would rather die than face this torture, day after day. But he knew Bakura needed him to survive. That was his reason to keep going.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

He wished himself away, to his happy place..Under a sakura tree, near a lake. The sun shone upon the rippling waters, birds singing peacefully. He leaned on Bakura's shoulder, the other's lithe form intertwined with his own, protecting him from anything. Then he heard the husky, thick voice that pierced his barriers, banishing the happy memories. "Ryou, Ryou, Ryou..don't fight it, you know I'll come back. Always, always, always." /No..you're not real..I hate you..go away../ Ryou's mind cried out, flinching away from his touch.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_Creator of imaginary light_

The door swung open with incredible force. Ryou nearly screamed in relief; Bakura's silhouette was illuminated against the moonlight, red eyes glowing with hatred. Ryou's captor stood, clearing their throat nervously. "B-Bakura..this is not what it looks like..I mean.."

Bakura smirked. The millenium ring glowed black, what had been gold flashing to white. He spoke one word, a whisperd that everyone could hear.

_"Burn."_

The once immaculate flesh caught afire as flames flew from the ring, consuming the nightmare that plagued Ryou's dreams and haunted his days. Lifeless eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the ground, gold item clanking against the floor. Bakura flew to Ryou's side, kissing him fiercely before whisking him away to the hospital, walking through the rain.

"He'll never hurt you again, tenshi. Never again." Ryou nodded, tears contrastng with his relieved, loving smile before he fell unconscious.

Ryou woke up the next morning to Bakura's sleeping face. The yami looked so peaceful, but his chocolate-red eyes shot open as soon as Ryou moved. "Na desu ka, tenshi?" Bakura asked worriedly. Ryou nodded. "I'm fine, koi. Just..fine."

The hikari picked up the newspaper on the table beside him with bandaged hands. The headline read, "Local Domino Teen Burned to Death." And underneath was a picture of Ryou's torturer. Bakura held his koi as he looked down at the picture of the person he once called his friend.

His tormentor.

His friend.

Yugi Moto.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

**(o)(O)(o)**

Owari


End file.
